Problem: In trapezoid $ABCD$ the lengths of the bases $AB$ and $CD$ are 8 and 17 respectively. The legs of the trapezoid are extended beyond $A$ and $B$ to meet at point $E$. What is the ratio of the area of triangle $EAB$ to the area of trapezoid $ABCD$? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: [asy]
pair A,B,C,D,F;
A = (0,0);
B = (8,0);
D = (-4,7);
C = (13,7);
F = intersectionpoint(D -- (A + 3*(A-D)), C -- (B + 3*(B-C)));
draw(A--F--C--D--A--B);
label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,E);
label("$E$",F,S);
label("$D$",D,NW);
label("$C$",C,NE);
[/asy]

Triangles $EAB$ and $EDC$ are similar, and the ratio of their corresponding sides is $\frac{CD}{AB} = \frac{17}{8}$. Therefore, we have \[\frac{[EDC]}{[EAB]} = \left(\frac{17}{8}\right)^2 = \frac{289}{64}.\]  Since $[EDC] = [EAB] + [ABCD]$, we have $\frac{[ABCD] + [EAB]}{[EAB]} = \frac{289}{64}$, so \[\frac{[ABCD]}{[EAB]} + 1 = \frac{289}{64}.\] Therefore, $\frac{[ABCD]}{[EAB]} = \frac{225}{64}$, so $\frac{[EAB]}{[ABCD]} = \boxed{\frac{64}{225}}$.